el jinete
by mariniti the white dragon
Summary: cuando la muerte separa dos almas unidas ¿realmente el verdadero amor puede llegar a superarlo todo? este es mi primer fic en esta pagina dedicado a una d mis parejas favoritas R


En una noche oscura a las afueras de jump city la silueta de un hombre joven en su motocicleta se hacia presente a las lejanías cuando llego a un bar cercano y se sentó en una mesa mientras tomaba una cerveza y escuchaba a la banda comenzar a tocar el se fue sumergiendo en los recuerdos que le traían la ciudad cercana.

Por la lejana montaña

Va cabalgando un jinete

Vaga solito en el mundo

Y va deseando la muerte

Lleva en su pecho una herida

Va con su alma destrozada

Quisiera perder la vida

Y reunirse con su amada

Mientras escuchaba la banda tocar el se sumergía cada vez mas en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de sus amigos, recuerdos de ella la única que lo había podido conocer a fondo a la única que le había abierto el corazón solo para que le dejara una herida imposible de curar en el corazón y en el alma, aun no la olvidaba nunca lo haría, el se había alejado de sus amigos buscando la muerte para así poder reunirse con ella.

La quería mas que a su vida

Y la perdió para siempre

Por eso lleva una herida

Por eso ... Busca la muerte

Después se pierde en la noche

Y aunque la noche es muy bella

El va pidiéndole a dios

Que se lo lleve con ella

El la amaba , el aun la amaba, siempre lo haría siempre lo hizo pero por cobarde nunca se lo dijo y ahora ya era demasiado tarde ella se había ido y eso le dolía, por eso buscaba la forma de reunirse con ella, el ya no podía seguir ahí recordándola aun cuando desde ese día habían pasado varios años, pago la cuenta y se fue de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, esa noche era de luna llena y cielo estrellado ideal para los enamorados pero el no lo notaba y mientras aceleraba cada vez mas pedía a dios lo mismo que le pedía a diario en los últimos cinco años poder morir y ver a su amada.

La quería mas que a su vida

Y la perdió para siempre

Por eso lleva una herida

Por eso … busca la muerte

Con su guitarra cantando

Se pasa noches enteras

Hombre y guitarra llorando

A la luz de las estrellas

Mientras iba a toda velocidad recorriendo las calles de jump city el recordaba el ultimo día que la había visto.

Flash Back

Todo había terminado o al menos eso pensaban los cinco adolescentes ellos finalmente habían podido derrotar a uno de sus mayores adversarios pero a un precio muy alto; el la tenia entre sus brazos como en aquella ocasión en que la salvo de caer al vació; ella estaba muy débil al tener que usar todo su poder para terminar con su padre había utilizado toda la fuerza vital que poseía; el siendo siempre un chico rudo no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al verla en ese estado de agonía.

-por favor … no llores por mi … parta mi fue un honor poder dar mi vida con tal de que ustedes pudieran estar a salvo-le decía con tal dulzura mientras que acariciaba su rostro que el no podía hacer mas que llorar al saber que la perdería

-por favor no … no nos dejes … no me dejes-le respondía mientras lloraba aun mas pero cuando sintió su mano caer y vio a su amada cerrar sus hermosos ojos violetas el supo que ya era tarde ella lo había abandonado pero lo que mas lo devasto fue el ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía frente a sus ojos dejando solo el recuerdo de aquella hermosa y extraudinaria chica.

Fin Flash Back

Después se pierde en la noche

Y aunque la noche es muy bella

El va pidiéndole a dios

Que se lo lleve con ella

La quería mas que a su vida

Y la perdió para siempre

Por eso lleva una herida

Por eso … busca la muerte

Luego de lo sucedido ya no volvió con sus amigos se alejo; huyo la noche posterior a su muerte, el seguía recordándola recordando su cabella morado recordando su piel pálida simplemente recordándola pidiendo lo mismo siempre lo mismo; tan enfrascado estaban sus pensamientos que no vio a un camión de carga aproximarse a el hasta que fue muy tarde hubo un choque pero solo un herido solo uno que perdería o en este caso ganaría su mas ferviente deseo, el estaba en el asfalto tirado sus heridas eran graves y había pocas probabilidades de que sobreviviera sin embargo el tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro la cual aumento al ver a su amada acercársele ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello largo, unas hermosas alas blancas que le salían de la espalda y extrañamente ella parecía ser de la misma edad del hombre que ahora se encontraba muriendo en el asfalto lo cual era extraño puesto que cuando ella murió ellos eran apenas unos adolescentes, pero el no le presto importancia a eso y cuando la vio hincársele el supo que su deseo se estaba cumpliendo.

-no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa- dijo avergonzada la chica mientras le ofrecía su mano la cual el tomo rápidamente- vamos ya es hora-le decía ayudándolo a levantarse

Ambos se levantaron del suelo frió dispuestos a irse pero antes no pudieron evitar voltear a ver el cuerpo del hombre que yacía inmóvil en el asfalto con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, luego el la volteo a ver y decidido a no dejar pasar un segundo mas sin decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos se acerco mas a la chica.

-Te amo-dijo finalmente después de callarlo tantos años- te amo raven

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo y finalmente abrazándolo le dijo -yo también te amo robin

Luego de esto se separaron un poco volviéndose a unir en un tierno y apasionado beso que los dos esperaron durante toda sus vidas y que irónicamente obtenían en su muerte y así iluminados por una hermosa luz blanca ambos desaparecieron siendo llevados a un lugar donde podrían demostrarse su amor eternamente

Final del formulario


End file.
